Ooga
Ooga is a Pygmy who first appears in the best-selling iPod Touch/iPhone app Pocket God. He is the charismatic leader of Tribe Ookga Chaka (present also in the spin-off Pocket God: Journey To Uranus), the main protagonist of the Pocket God Comics (in which he is stubborn and mischievous, constantly challenging Klik's belief in the Gods), and, having been in ever version of the Pocket God franchise, has become a universal symbol of Pocket God. His popularity is so such that the mini-game "Ooga Jump", the tribe's language Ooganese, the Oog Island, and the name of this wiki are generally considered to be named after him. Ooga is possibly the most well-known of all the Pygmies in the game. He is so homo for Klik In the early concept of the Pocket God Comics, Ooga was depicted to be the main 'star' of the book. He was originally taller just like the other pygmies, and his hands seem a bit exaggerated. Plus his head was less oval-shaped. Overall, Ooga had the least amount of changes during development, other than the shortening of his height. Physical Appearance Pocket God (Game) ]]In the Pocket God game, Ooga looks exactly the same as the other Pygmies. He wears a green grass skirt and has black hair with a bone in it. He is short, stubby and slightly pudgy. He has tanned skin with lighter skin around the eyes, mouth and chest/belly and a spot on each side of his face. He has brown eyes and black hair. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot. He also has a comically large head. Ooga looks almost exactly like he was in the game, though in the comics, In the comics though, Ooga's most iconic trait is that he has blue eyes instead of brown (like in the game). Because of this, he may be a rare type of pygmy. As far as coloration goes, he has more of a rich golden-tan skin color than portrayed in the game. Unlike most other pygmies, Ooga overall appears fit for his body-shape; not as stocky as Booga, or slightly lanky like Klik. His upper-body is sleeker than all of the members of his tribe, and his muscles are partially compact. Though some depictions in the comics, particularly in issues 1-4, portray Ooga looking tubby like the other five pygmies. In the Fishmas Special, Ooga's body was a bit thicker than before, and his eyes were a darker blue than the original light blue in the comics. Sometimes in the comics, there are errors showing that Ooga has brown eyes instead of blue. This is likely because of a new colorist for the comic, starting with ''The Ghost of Fishmas Past''. Pocket God Facebook Ooga makes an appearance as a Facebook Pygmy. When the player takes possession of Big Island in the Divine Archipelago, the name of the added sixth Pygmy is Ooga (unknown if this is true for all players), who the player can then proceed to change the name, gender, and customize his/her appearance. He is also the only pygmy to have no accessories provided during Comic Week (mainly because his eye color cannot be mirrored in the Customization Store). Overview ''The Gem of Life'' (Issues 1-4) Original Arc Ooga was the main protagonist and was originally not the leader of his tribe, Klik was instead. He tricks Nooby into switching spots with him until the unintelligent pygmy gets crushed by a meteorite, shocking the other pygmies. Ooga didn't believe in the goSDADAFADASdsad Despite being mainly immature and being quite a flaw for Klik, this is one time when Ooga became a bit serious at Klik. This also shows how much he really cared for his best friend, Nooby. Although the rest of his tribe, but maybe not for Klik, was reluctant. He and the rest of the tribe went to Ice Island just for the sake of Nooby's safety. Booga: "What's the point? If he dies, he'll just end up back at the island eventually." Ooga: "I'm not worried about him dying. I'm worried about him being hurt and alone." -Ooga making a point ''A Tale of Two Pygmies'' (Issues 6-8) At this point, Ooga is back to being immature and sarcastic. His rivalry between Klik heats up to the point of chaos, in which Ooga becomes exiled from Tribe Ookga Chaka, along with Booga (due to charisma) and Nooby, splitting the tribe in half. ''Infestation'' (Issue 9) ''A Quest Called Tribe'' (10-13) ''Para-Abnormal Activity'' (Issues 14) ''Gem-Cell Research'' (Issues 15-19) ''Ghost of Fishmas Past (Issue 20) In this issue, Ooga takes place in Nooby's thoughts and fears. Though he still actually cared for Nooby, the dimwitted pygmy did not feel like being cared about much, until Darby came. When both Nooby and the ghost pygmy went through a mind-trip, Ooga appeared in one of his thoughts, but shown to be in a gigantic size. Shortly after Sun accepted Nooby's gift (a ring with a pink gem on it), Ooga grabs Sun, taking her for himself. His huge size symbolized how powerless Nooby felt. The blue-eyed pygmy then states that nobody ever cared for him, Nooby gets nearly crushed underfoot. ''The Pygmies Strike Back! (Issues 21-25) Continuing the events of the previous issue, Ooga asks Nooby where he's been. Nooby explains the whole adventure he had, but due to how he speaks, Ooga just stands there confused. Nooby is relieved that Ooga still loves him, and he gets over his personal jealousy for Sun. The two tribes had to split into groups. Ooga and his group (Booga, Nooby, Kinsee, and Moon) were having a hard time trekking through the desert for long periods of time, and soon they run out of provisions. The group does not seem to realize that they are walking to a trap, provided by Neeboo. During their long journey, Ooga is carrying a container holding a yellow gem. When his group needed to find a way to get past some automatons (without being seen or heard) and sneak into a temple, he tells the gem to show them the way, though it doesn't work. He gets puzzled thinks that it somewhat has limitations, therefore he had to find his own way in. Much later when Ooga, Booga, and Nooby were tied up, Newbie tries to figure out which pygmy to kill off with the Gem of Death. Not only Newbie wanted to kill Nooby (obviously because he is the heart of Tribe Ookga Chaka), but he also thought of killing Ooga in a matyr. Finally when Newbie kills off Nooby for good, Ooga falls into a seething rage and brutally attacks Newbie. To prevent this, Neeboo gets rid of Ooga's legs by demand. Personality Pocket God (Game) In the Pocket God game, Ooga acts the same as the other Pygmies do. His description says "The fearless leader". Pocket God Comics "Grow up, Klik says. Where's the fun in that?" '' -Ooga In Pocket God Comics Ooga is the main protagonist and leader of the tribe. He is a smart-aleck who questions the beliefs of his fellow and abuses the Pygmies' ability to come back to life after being killed by playing deadly pranks on the other Pygmies. He is notoriously mischievous towards the others and usually causes their deaths. However, in the end, he is the reason everything is restored back to normal after having an encounter with the gods. Ooga does not respect the tribe very much, and does not believe in the gods. Ooga loathes Klik, due to his frequent conversations about the gods, and how he always talks to him by using the subject. Ooga is unbelievably selfish, but when Klik picks on someone for doing something wrong (usually Nooby), Ooga stands up against Klik, and disagrees that he did nothing wrong, but he most likely does this because he dislikes Klik. Surprisingly, Ooga only gets on well with Nooby, whose intelligence is limited. Although Ooga treats him the same as everyone else, Nooby says that the entire tribe said that Ooga is a monster, for some reasons. But Nooby never takes negative subjects seriously, nor positively, therefore Ooga is called by Nooby, his 'bestest friend'. In the later comics, Ooga slowly becomes a better and responsible leader. He becomes far more caring for his tribe, but his concern for their safety could also sometimes lead to trouble. This allows enemies such Neeboo or Newbie, to advantage of the tribe for their own deeds. Ooga now forms less arguments with Klik, and yet has became a formidable friend to those who respect him and his tribe. Abilities Ooga is agile and quick on land. Though he does not seem as strong as Booga, he was able to lift up a tent that looked sturdy enough (with the help of Sun). Unlike Booga, who sometimes subsquently acts before he thinks, Ooga can react very quickly before doing what he needs to. He can throw objects such as a spear via great accuracy and precision. An example would be Issue 2, he knew that he wouldn't be able to poke through the Laser Shark's skin with a spear, so instead he thrusts it into the laser (thus eletrocuting the Shark) and saves Dooby in time. He also swiftly snatched Nooby from a carvinous plant that was about to snap on him in Issue 3. Ooga is proven to be an excellent swordsman, as shown on Issue 4 where he courageously fought the Barking Spider by slicing its legs off with a wooden sword. He had even fought electric eels to protect his tribe. Other than large monsters, Ooga had fought with other pygmies as well. He clashed with Klik in ''A Tale of Two Pygmies. He started sparring with Sun when training at their camp, shown in A Quest Called Tribe. In The Pygmies Strike Back!, Ooga is once again given a sword to fight. He refuses to give up even though his group continued to walk through the desert for a long time, exhausted, and ran out of provisions. When Ooga is extremely angered, he is nearly unstoppable with seemingly no limit and will attempt to attack anyone who is against him. This is shown in Issue 25, where Newbie uses the Gem of Death to kill Nooby for good, Ooga gets enraged. Thus, he did not stop to think and might as well became the 'monster' his tribe used to call him in the original 4 issues. Ooga was able to wrestle with Newbie head-on, being a great attacker with the sheer force of will. Ooga is very useful for his tribe and other characters. His blue eyes (possibly) comically symbolize his inner self-confident yet slightly 'insane' persona. He initially became one of the most capable pygmies, and yet a great mandatory figure for the'' rare type of pygmy he is. Relationships Nooby Ooga is Nooby's best friend and loyal companion. Ever since the first original comic, Ooga loved to play with Nooby, though in various deadly ways. Even though young Nooby never seems to take his actions seriously, despite Ooga's selfish streak. The two don't seem to come along when it comes to Klik picking on them for doing stupid things, though. As in Issue 2, Nooby wanted to bring Wilson the coconut along the journey, but Klik suggests him not to If Nooby is far away or lost, Ooga strives to find him, and his usual sarcastic nature lowers slightly. An example of this would be in ''Xmas Marks the Spot, where he and the other pygmies travel to Ice Island to try and save Nooby from the evil Newbie (a clone created by Red), as well as the Ice Monster by using the extremely-unintelligent but explosive Noobs to defeat both of them. In the later comics, Ooga hangs out with Sun, which makes Nooby jealous and feel like he is no longer cared for. But Ooga later apologized to Nooby for neglecting him, and his lethal pranks eventually stop as the series progressed. In Issue 25, Nooby dies for good due to Newbie using the Gem of Death, thus, Ooga attacks Newbie upon rage. The two were so close as friends, but when Nooby was permanently parished, Ooga and his other fellow pygmies became devastated. Klik Ooga often loathed Klik since the first issue of the series. He most likely dislikes him, and that Klik believes Ooga should sacrifice himself for the gods, however Ooga disagrees and thinks that the gods are just toying with the pygmies for their own personal amusement. This often causes him to clash with Klik, as in A Tale of Two Pygmies, the two could not stop and their rivalry reaches up to catastrophe. Klik always blames Ooga for any damage of property, whether if it was the Gem of Life losing its power, or a hut burning down. Ooga strongly believes that he did nothing wrong, but Klik only seems to seek only the naughty side of him, rather than his good & heroic deeds. Klik likes his naughty side if u know what I mean The Gods Nooby: "But Nooby thought Ooga not believe in gods?" Ooga: "It's not that I didn't believe in them. It's that I didn't think they believed in us." Nooby: ''"Nooby not understand."'' -Ooga and Nooby discussing the gods Throughout the comics, Ooga is a firm believer that the gods don't deserve respect and thus clashes with Klik a lot. However, throughout the series he becomes more and more intent on asking them why the Pygmies always die and then are reborn again. He feels that the Pygmies deserve to know why, and he eventually does make contact with the gods during the climax of the 4th issue. Other As of Facebook Ep. 8: Hi-Islander, a website spoofing Wikipedia known as Pygmypedia was created that features a personal appeal from Ooga to get the players to invite their friends to play the game. The text of the message is the following: Many of you don't know this, but I'm a volunteer. That's right. I volunteer my DEVOTION and SACRIFICE to the gods every day by being killed, so that they can regenerate me to, well, be killed again. Not every god will want to take their wrath out on a pygmy like me. And that's fine, except that it isn't, because if we're not being killed, we don't feel like the gods are paying any attention to us and therefore don't love us. So if you believe we've made you feel sufficiently guilty, why not get a friend to sign up for Pocket God to keep our world dangerous and life-theatening? If everyone just signed up for Pocket God and killed just ONE pygmy a day, and got ONE friend to kill ONE MORE pygmy a day, we would be closer to 400,000 Monthly Active Users. With more Monthly Active Users, we can add even MORE ways for you to kill us. It's a bit like the circle of life. Sort of. At any rate, for every pygmy left unkilled, Pocket God is that much further away from adding dinosaurs and zombies. And that would be a shame. Pocket God isn't just a game. It is a humanitarian project to bring the dream of torturing tiny beings to every single Monthly Active User. Every single Monthly Active User. Think about that long and hard. Let it make you feel ashamed. Keep the dream of tormenting us pygmies alive. Tell a friend to come on over and snuff some pygmies. And tell them to tell a friend to tell another friend to tell that friend... well, you get the idea. It is you who will determine how many fun ways there are to make us miserable and happy at the same time. This year, get another person to sign up for Pocket God. Won't you? Thanks. Ooga, Pygmypedia Founder (deceased, but not for long) Furthermore, information about Ooga's life was given in an infobox about him further mimicking Wikipedia's format. The information about his life is that he was born Thursday, January 7th, 152,351,118 BC then again on Friday, his residence is a tiny island off the coast of Pangaea, his nationality is Pygmian, his occupation is a stone idol polisher, reluctant leader of Tribe Ookga Chaka, his titles include President of Pygmia, Chairman of the School of Coconutology, Vice Chairman Emeritus Cum Laude of Pygmedia, and the Foundation for Easily Disposable Oval-Headed Guys, his awards include the Golden Bone for becoming dinner for Fire Ant, and his successor is Dooby, though apparently not if he has anything to say about it. Gallery Say My Name.jpg|Ooga in the "Say My Name" icon Klik's Fish-Slap.png|Ooga (center) in the Fishmas video Sun-ooga.jpg|Ooga having an argument with Sun Comicicon.png|Ooga swimming underwater Comic-sneapeak.jpg|Ooga rescues Nooby from being eaten by a carnivous plant Comic 4 cover.jpg|Ooga running away from the zombified-tribe in the 4th issue cover of The Gem of Life Godscomic.png|Ooga's first meet with the gods Issue-19-2.jpg|Ooga worried about Sun being killed Issue-17-sample-2.jpg|Ooga having a duel with Sun Ooga :3.jpg Trivia Development * In the early concept of the Pocket God Comics, Ooga was depicted to be originally taller just like the other pygmies, and his hands seem a bit exaggerated. Plus his head was less oval-shaped. Overall, Ooga had the least amount of changes during development, other than the shortening of his height. * On the final concept drawing of the Pocket God Comics, Ooga is shown to have an iPhone 4. Some fans wondered how he must've got it, yet the answer was revealed that Nooby found the device somewhere in a store. General *Overall in the comics, Ooga dies the least number of times out of his tribe. *Thanks to Ooga's uniquely moderate and sleek body-physique, it prevents greater air-resistance than tubby/pudgy bodies, which gives him a huge advantage in terms of speed, which other pygmies don't typically have. Hence, this probably makes Ooga actually the same speed as Dooby, or slightly faster. *He is the only Pygmy to have the honor of having a mini-game and a game named after him; ''Pocket God: Ooga Jump'' & the mini-game of the same name. *Ooga makes a special appearance in the episode icon for [[Ep 14: Say My Name!|Episode 14: Say My Name!]]. *According to Dave's State of the Island, Ooga appears in Doodle Jump, The Creeps, and Harbor Master. This means two things; In Doodle Jump, no matter what Pygmy name the player types in as his/her high score name, he/she will always play as Ooga, and that in The Creeps and Harbor Master, even though there is more than one Pygmy, they are all Ooga. * So far in the comics, Ooga seems to be the only shown character who can hold his own when fighting others, particularily Klik, Sun, and even Newbie. However, he seemingly cannot hold off Neeboo or the Automatons on his own. * Ooga's well as Booga's name may be based off the title of the Sega Dreamcast multiplayer-game, Ooga Booga. *Ooga was the only Pygmy with blue eyes, until the female tribe was introduced, Sun & Toola the other two with eyes of the same color. *He said on Issue 1 that he didn't want to grow up, yet he eventually did as the comics progressed. *His favorite food is "Pineapples dipped in fried dodo egg sauce" according to the Pygmy Profiles. *It was revealed in'' The Pygmies Strike Back!,'' Ooga wields a sword that is gold & thin with a red round object on it. It also had a slightly curved-blade seemingly made of metal, opposed to the original wooden-sword he had in Issue 4. *Ooga playing pranks on Nooby is a possible reference to how Garfield treats Odie in most cartoons. Ironically, both Ooga and Garfield have their respective unintelligent victims (Nooby & Odie) as their best friends. Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Pygmies Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Tribe Ookga Chaka Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Category:Gods Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus Category:Ooga Jump Category:Males